


Full English Breakfast

by eLJay



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/pseuds/eLJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a lot to process after the rave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full English Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by theresastoryhere on Tumblr.

He felt a kind of sick excitement about seeing everyone in the morning.  He wondered if anyone else had seen Chloe kissing him, or Rae and Archie’s kiss; he also wondered if he’d hallucinated it all.  While he hadn’t taken any pills, he’d had a few drinks, and the combination of alcohol, hypnotic music, and flashing lights had created a surreal environment, details easily skewed and distorted.  Dreamscape or not, he couldn’t quite make himself believe that that hadn’t been Archie with his arms around Rae.  After he’d seen them kissing he’d wanted to leave, to be anywhere else but there.  He wanted to sit alone in a quiet place with a packet of fags and a few dozen pints and try to figure out where he’d gone wrong.  Instead he stayed and drank and danced and let Chloe kiss him.  It had been stupid of him; he knew even before her lips touched his that it would be a mistake, that it would only lead to awkwardness.  But he still let it happen.  Even knowing he’d regret it, he let it happen; and now he had to know what consequences he would have to face.  Would it be Chop taking the piss in his friendly way?  Would it be Chloe expecting a relationship?  Would it be Rae looking at him with either contempt or heartbreak in her expression—and which would be worse?

He had to know.  He had to know if he still had a chance, or if she was with Archie.  He had to know if she’d seen the kiss, if she would ever speak to him again, if he’d lost the thing growing between them, the thing that he had no name for but that he nurtured like a new-kindled fire.  He needed to see her, to know that she was okay, even if he felt like she’d see the guilt all over his face. 

He’d no idea what he would say to her, though.  He couldn’t just come out and say “I saw you snogging Archie and I was wondering if it was me or him you fancied more?”  She’d do right to laugh in his face if he asked such a thing.  And what would he say to Chloe if she tossed her hair and flirted at him, or, worse, outright asked if he wanted a relationship with her?  He wasn’t sure he’d be able to tell her no nicely, without hurting her feelings; but maybe she already knew what he’d say.  Chloe was clever, after all.  She deserved better than a bloke who was more interested in someone else.  All the same, he wasn’t much looking forward to having to tell her that.

There was so much to fix and find out and it had been a long night.  He ordered a breakfast he didn’t know if he’d be able to eat or keep down and sat to wait for answers and information and a glimmer of hope.


End file.
